


Inside the Vault

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica helps Cora during a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Master Plan" and "Chaos Rising," with spoilers up through the latter. Written for challenge 32 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

In the entrance to the vault stood the Alpha twins holding a teenage girl. They tossed the girl inside the vault and shut the door.

The girl began to breathe harshly.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Boyd.

“I think she’s having a panic attack” said Erica. The blonde turned to the other girl. She took one of the girl’s hands and placed it over her own chest. The girl gave Erica a curious look.

“Try and match your breaths to mine” Erica said. Slowly, the other girl’s breathing evened out.

“What’s your name?” asked Erica.

“Cora Hale" said the brunette.


End file.
